Star Wars: Epizoda IV Nová naděje
Star Wars: Epizoda IV Nová naděje, původně Hvězdné války, je snímek spadající do vědecko-fantastického žánru (či spíše do jeho podžánru vesmírné opery), který byl uveden roku 1977. Jeho duchovním otcem je George Lucas, který je autorem námětu i scénáře a také film režíroval. Nová naděje je první natočenou částí celé šestidílné ságy Star Wars; po ní následovala dvě pokračování, která spolu s ní tvoří Starou trilogii, a příběhově jí předchází později natočená Nová trilogie. Všeobecně jsou původní Hvězdné války považovány za jedno z nejvlivnějších a nejúspěšnějších filmových děl všech dob, především díky převratnému užití speciálních filmových efektů, vzniklému kultu a také kvůli vytvoření úspěšného doprovodného průmyslu. Děj filmu začíná 19 let po vzniku Galaktického impéria. Stavba Hvězdy smrti, zbraň schopná zničit planetu, byla dokončena. Princezna Leia, vůdkyně Povstalců proti Impériu, cestuje s ukořistěnými plány této stanice v naději, že se podaří objevit její slabinu. Je ovšem zajata a posléze na Hvězdě smrti i uvězněna. Mezitím na odlehlé planetě Tatooine potkává mladý farmář Luke Skywalker starého Bena Kenobiho, který žil na planetě po léta v odloučení. Když vojáci Impéria vypálí Lukův domov a zabijí jeho tetu a strýce, Ben neboli Obi-Wan Kenobi započne Luka vyučovat v umění Jediů a společně s pašerákem Hanem Solo, jeho společníkem Chewbaccou, C-3PO a R2-D2 se pokusí zachránit princeznu z rukou Impéria. Narozdíl od pozdějších filmů z Nové trilogie se tak tento snímek soustředí spíše na dění v určité části galaxie, než na nahlížení na konflikt z mezihvězdné perspektivy. Inspirován díly, jako jsou seriály o Flashi Gordonovi a filmy Akira Kurosawy či kritickými pracemi, jako byl Capmbellův Hrdina tisíce tváří, Lucas začal na Star Wars pracovat roku 1974. S rozpočtem 11 000 000 $ a datem uvedení 25. května 1977 se film stal jedním z komerčně nejúspěšnějších snímků všech dob. Jen v USA měl během svého prvního uvedení tržby okolo 215 milionů dolarů a navštívilo jej 337 milionů lidí. Na své konto získal i 10 nominací na Oscara. Celý snímek byl uveden v mnoha reedicích, i s některými znatelnými změnami. V tomto ohledu jsou nejvýznamnější Speciální edice z let 1997 a (na DVD) 2004. Ty byly vytvořeny za pomoci počítačové tvorby a přidáním znovuvytvořených scén i úpravou těch původních. Úvodní titulky Je občanská válka. Vesmírné lodě Povstalců, útočící z tajné zákadny, dosáhli prvního vítězství nad Galaktickou říší zla. V průběhu bitvy se povstaleckým špehům podařilo zmocnit tajných plánů nejdokonalejší zbraně Říše. Je to HVĚZDA SMRTI, obrněná vesmírná stanice, která je schopna zničit celou planetu. Princezna Leia, pronásledována zákeřnými agenty Impéria, spěchá domů. Na palubě své hvězdné lodi převáží odcizené plány, které mohou zachránit její lid a obnovit svobodu v celé galaxii... Stručný děj Pozadí příběhu Expandované univerzum odhaluje to, co se skrývá za událostmi posanými v úvodních titulcích. Ty říkají, že se galaxie nachází uprostřed občanské války. Povstalecká aliance právě zaznamenala své první velké vítězství nad Galaktickým impériem ― zcizila plány jeho tajné zbraně, Hvězdy smrti. Povstalecká aliance měla v rukou roztáhlou a efektivní síť bothanských špiónů. Skrze ni se jí podařilo dozvědět o stavbě Hvězdy smrti, neobyčejně mocné vesmírné stanici, schopné zničit planetu jediným úderem svého superlaseru. Povstaleckým vězňům na palubě Hvězdy smrti se podařilo vyvolat povstání (Vzpoura na Hvězdě smrti) a získat do svého držení její technická data, zatímco Kyle Katarn okřistil další část plánů během své mise na Danutě. Poslední část plánů byla dodána díky Briou Tharen a její eskadrou Rudá ruka při bitvě o Toprawu. Ta plány odeslala na loď princezny Leii, Tantive IV. Impérium mezitím s 501. legií pod vedením Dartha Vadera sledovalo Povstalce na Polis Massa (Bitva o Polis Massa) ― tato stopa ale byla pouhou léčkou. I tak však byli Povstalci rozdrceni. Imperiální síly úskok brzy odhalily a hvězdný destruktor Devastator, pod osobním velením lorda Vadera, dostihl a zajal Tantive IV ve vesmírné bitvě nad planetou Tatooine (Útok na Tantive IV), jíž se Leia pokoušela dosáhnout. Doufala tam získat pomoc Obi-Wan Kenobiho, mistra Jedi, který se na planetě ukrýval a dohlížel na mladého Luka Skywalkera. V nejzoufalejší hodině celé galaxie left|[[Darth Vader na Tantive IV|thumb]] Na tyto události z EU navazuje film se scénou, kdy vojáci Impéria z 501. legie obsazují loď a Darth Vader, Temný pán ze Sithu, přichází, aby zhodnotil průběh operace. Je rozhněván a vyslýchá kapitána Antillese, kterého následně škrtí a zabíjí. Mezitím je Leia, skrývající se na lodi, objevena vojáky a zasažena omračujícím výstřelem. Před jejím uvězněním jí Vader také vyslýchá. Avšak se jí ještě před tím, než byla dopadena, podařilo nahrát holografický vzkaz do R2-D2 a vyslat jej za Kenobim. Vader přikazuje, aby byla Imperiálnímu senátu na Coruscantu zaslána zpráva o zkáze lodi i se všemi na palubě. Droidi R2-D2 a C-3PO užijí únikového modulu k tomu, aby se bez nehody dostali dolů na Tatooine. Zde jsou polapeni pouštním národem Jawů a na čas odděleni. Lukův osud right|Princezna [[Leia žádá v hologramu o pomoc Obi-Wan Kenobiho|thumb]] :"I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father." :::Luke Skywalker ― Star Wars Epizoda IV: Nová naděje Droidi jsou zakoupeni farmářem Owenem Larsem a jeho synovcem Lukem Skywalkerem. R2-D2 však z Larsovy farmy uprchne, aby vyhledal Obi-Wan Kenobiho, o němž droid prohlašuje, že je jeho vlastníkem. Příští den Luke s 3PO nachází R2 těsně před tím, než jsou napadeni Pouštními lidmi. Luke a droidi jsou zachráněni Obi-Wan Kenobim a pozváni do jeho příbytku. Luke od Bena alias Obi-Wana dostává světelný meč svého otce, přičemž mu Obi-Wan osvětluje jejich společnou jediskou minulost a své přátelství k němu. Luke se dozvídá, že Jedi jménem Darth Vader zradil a zavraždil jeho otce. Potom, co všichni vyslechnou zprávu od princezny Leii, se Obi-Wan pokusí přesvědčit Luka, aby jej doprovázel při cestě na Alderaan. Luke odmítá až do chvíle, než zjistí, že se jeho teta a strýc stali obětmi brutálního útoků vojáků Impéria, kteří u nich hledali uprchlé droidy. Luke a Obi-Wan se s oběma droidy vypraví do Mos Eisley získat transport na Alderaan, domovskou planetu princezny. Za 17 000 kreditů (2 000 okamžitě a 15 000 po dosažení Alderaanu) pašerák Han Solo a jeho kopilot, Wookiee jménem Chewbacca, souhlasí s jejich přepravou na palubě lodi Millennium Falcon. Po krátké roztržce s Impériem a jednání s Jabbou Huttem Falcon proniká imperiální blokádou a vydává se hyperprostorem směr Alderaan. Záchrana princezny right|[[Luke Skywalker s droidy na Hvězdě smrti|thumb]] :"Here's where the fun begins!" :::Han Solo ― Star Wars Epizoda IV: Nová naděje Na místě, kde by se měl nalézat Alderaan, se ale nachází jen něco, co vypadá jako pole asteroidů. Planeta byla na rozkaz velkomoffa Tarkina zničena Hvězdou smrti jakožto demonstrativní akt síly Impéria. Millenium Falcon je stažen na palubu Hvězdy smrti působením jejího mocného tažného paprsku. Za pomoci skrytých prostor, určených pro pašování nákladu, překvapí posádka Millenium Falcon imperiální ohledávací tým a následně i dva vojáky. S Hanem a Lukem, převlečenými za imperiální vojáky, začne skupina plánovat útěk. Obi-Wan Kenobi se odděluje od skupiny, aby odstavil tažný paprsek, zanechávaje ostatní o samotě. R2-D2 po připojení k Imperiální síti zjistí, že se princezna leia nachází na stanici. Luke přesvědčuje Hana a Chewbaccu nejasným příslibem velké odměny. Ti dva nakonec neochotně souhlasí. Luke navrhne napochodovat do vězeňského bloku AA 23 s tím, že Chewbacca je předmětem vězeňského transportu. C-3PO a R2-D2 mají zůstat na místě. Jejich plán vychází téměř až do okamžiku osvobození princezny. Bohužel nikdo nedomyslel plán útěku z vězeňského bloku. Velení se tak ujímá Leia, která vytváří blasterem únikovou cestu do páchnoucího neznáma. Brzy po ní ji do ní následují i Han, Luke a Chewbacca. Bohužel, pod mříží se skrývá skluz, který vede do drtiče odpadu, který je domovem místní dianogy. Ta sice napadne Luka, vzápětí jej však ustrašeně pouští. Důvodem je aktivace drtiče, jehož stěny se začínají posouvat směrem k sobě. Lukovi se naštěstí pomocí komlinku podaří dovolat C-3PO a dožádat se u R2-D2 zastavení práce drtiče. R2-D2 to zvládne právě včas, ovšem C-3PO je na chvíli zmaten šťastným povykem a domnívá se, že byli všichni rozdrceni. left|[[Han Solo a Chewbacca v akci|thumb]] Po opuštění drtiče skupinka chvátá k Falconu v naději, že Obi-Wan úspěšně deaktivoval paprsek. Na cestě k lodi se střetává s mnoha vojáky. Oběť a vítězství right|"If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."|thumb V osudu Obi-Wana je však utkat se opět s Darthem Vaderem, svým bývalým padawanem. Ale tentokrát se Obi-Wan nechává Vaderem zabít. (Později bylo vysvětleno, že Obi-Wan Vadera nenechal, aby jej zabil, ale raději splynul se Sílou před tím, než byl zabit, aby se vyhnul smrti.) Luke, který vše zpovzdálí se strachem sleduje, vykřikne. Ve hněvu a děsu ještě vypálí poslední střely a prchá na palubu Millenium Falcon. Po boji s eskadrou stíhaček TIE se Millenium Falcon se svojí posádkou připojuje k Povstalecké alianci na měsíci Yavinu 4 a předává jí plány ukryté v R2-D2. Generál Dodonna chce napadnout Hvězdu smrti způsobem tak smělým, že utrží pochybné reakce od aliančních pilotů, především Wedge Antillese. Ke všemu ještě Han Solo po převzetí odměny odchází od Povstalců. frame|Rebelové zahajující útok na Hvězdu Smrti. Jak se vesmírná stanice přibližuje k základně Povstalců na měsíci, povstalecké síly začínají se svým vlastním protiútokem. Poslední povstalecké stíhačky započínají svou cestu rovníkovým příkopem stanice k cíli, jehož přímý zásah může Hvězdu smrti zničit. Jedna z nich je pilotována Biggsem Darklighterem, Lukovým přítelem. Ten je téměř na konci svého úkolu zabit Vaderem. Většina z lodí Povstalců je zničena, ovšem vyjma X-wingu Luka Skywalkera. Jen těsně před tím, než i jej může Darth Vader zničit ze svého osobního prototypu vylepšené stíhačky TIE, se náhle vrací Han Solo v Millenium Falcon a zneškodňuje dotírající stíhačky Impéria. Luke vypálí protonové torpédodoklíčové větrací šachty a Hvězda smrti po chvíli exploduje. left|Závěrečný ceremoniál|thumb Hrstka zbývajících lodí (Wedgova, Lukova, Hanova a Keyana Farlandera, pilota Y-wingu) se navrátí na Yavin 4 a započne oslava vítězství. Ta je završena předáním medailí hrdinům bitvy, Hanu Solovi a Luku Skywalkerovi. Dozvuky Expandované univerzum také líčí některé události, jež se udály těsně po filmovém příběhu. Výsledkem poškození stíhačky lorda Vadera od Millenium Falcon bylo to, že Darth Vader havaroval na planetě Vaal. Po mnoha peripetiích se mu podařilo dosáhnout Coruscantu, kde byl císařem Palpatinem formálně pokárán za své selhání v potlačení Povstání. Poté pokračoval ve svém původním úkolu – hledání základny Rebelů. Jak je vyobrazeno v některých videohrách, Povstalecká aliance musela brzy opustit Yavin 4, aby se vyhnula odplatě Impéria. Slavné repliky :"I find your lack of faith disturbing." :::Darth Vader k admirálovi Mottimu ― Star Wars Epizoda IV: Nová naděje Obsazení Role *Luke Skywalker .... Mark Hamill *Han Solo .... Harrison Ford *Princezna Leia Organa .... Carrie Fisher *velkomoff Wilhuff Tarkin .... Peter Cushing *Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi .... Alec Guinness *See Threepio (C-3PO) .... Anthony Daniels *Artoo-Detoo (R2-D2) .... Kenny Baker *Chewbacca .... Peter Mayhew *Darth Vader .... David Prowse *hlas Dartha Vadera .... James Earl Jones (v původním vydání neuveden) *Owen Lars .... Phil Brown *Beru Lars .... Shelagh Fraser *vůdce Jawů .... Jack Purvis *generál Jan Dodonna .... Alex McCrindle *velitel Vanden Willard .... Eddie Byrne *velitel Rudých .... Drewe Hemley *Rudý Dvě (Wedge Antilles) .... Denis Lawson *Rudý Tři (Biggs Darklighter) .... Garrick Hagon *Rudý Čtyři (John Branon) .... Jack Klaff *Rudý Pět (Jek Porkins) .... William Hootkins *velitel Zlatých .... Angus Mcinnis *Zlatý Dvě .... Jeremy Sinden *Zlatý Pět .... Graham Ashley *generál Cassio Tagge .... Don Henderson *admirál Conan Motti .... Richard Le Parmentier *náčelník Moradmin Bast .... Leslie Schofield *Boba Fett .... Mark Austin (speciální edice) *Greedo .... Maria De Aragon (Paul Blake v původním střihu) *Momaw Nadon a Tech Mo'r .... Jon Berg *Nabrun Leids .... Janice Burchette *Wuher .... Ted Burnett *Drifter .... John Chapman *Theron Nett .... Mauy Chaykin *Wioslea .... Barry Copping *Dr. Evazan .... Alfie Curtis *Hrchek Kal Fas .... Robert A. Denham *Garouf Lafoe, voják Impéria, Tuskenský nájezdník, voják na Hvězdě smrti .... Peter Diamond *Garindan .... Sadie Eddon *Djas Puhr .... Kim Falkinburg *Laze Loneozner .... Anthony Forrest *Kabe .... Barry Gnome *Kabe, Jawa a gonk droid .... Rusty Goffe *Brea Tonnika .... Christine Hewett *Ponda Baba .... Tommy Ilsley *Mosep .... Annette Jones *Chall Bekan .... Linda Jones *Solomahal .... Joe Kaye *BoShek .... Anthony Lang *Muftak a člen kapely v kantině .... Laine Liska *Takeel .... Alf Mangan *Swilla Corey .... Mandy Morton *Osleo Prennert .... Lorne Peterson *Rycar Ryjerd .... Marcus Powell *Leesub Sirln .... Pam Rose *velitel Nahdonnis Praji .... George Roubicek *Tawss Khaa .... Erica Simmons *Senni Tonnika .... Angela Staines *Camie Loneozner .... Koo Stark *Sai'torr Kal Fas .... Peter Sturgeon *poručík Pol Treidum .... Peter Sumner *poručík Shann Childsen .... Malcolm Tierney *Doikk Na'ts .... Phil Tippett *Del Goren .... Burnell Tucker *Dathcha .... Hal Wamsley *hlas Greeda .... Larry Ward *Thuku .... Diana Sadley Way *Ketwol a Melas .... Harold Weed *velitel Daine Jir .... Constantin De Goguel *Pello Scrambas .... neznámý herec *kapitán Raymus Antilles .... Peter Geddis *Deak .... Jay Benedict Ze zákulisí Výroba Během postprodukčních prací na svém předchozím filmu Americké graffiti George Lucas opakovaně probíral myšlenku vytvoření "vesmírné opery" s producentem Gary Kurtzem. V květnu 1973 vyhotovil čtrnáctistránkový náčrt, který chtěl prezentovat filmovým studiím. Kvůli tomu, že umístil dějiště mimo naši galaxii a čas, bylo na jeho příběh nahlíženo jako na sci-fi, která v té době nebyla příliš oblíbeným zdrojem filmových námětů ani finančních úspěchů. Později Lucas navrhl vhodnější a výstižnější pojmenování pro svůj žánr ― "vesmírná fantasy" či "vědecká fantastika". Svůj nápad předložil studiím Universal a United Artists, obě ho však odmítla. Přestože Lucas filmová studia neměl příliš v lásce, mimojiné i proto, že jeho předchozí snímky Americké graffiti a THX 1138 byly i přes jeho nesouhlas přestřihány, věděl, že se jejich podpoře nemůže vyhnout. Nakonec se mu podařilo přesvědčit Alana Ladda Jr., hlavu 20th Century Fox. I když Ladd příliš nechápal význam celého projektu, věřil, že Lucas mám velký talent. Sám Lucas později přiznal: "Ladd investoval do mě, nikoli do mého filmu.". right|Koncept R2-D2 a C-3PO (ve stylu [[Wikipedia:gynoid|gynoida Marii z filmu Metropolis)|thumb]] Lucas dokončil koncept scénáře v květnu 1974. Stejně jako se vyvíjel koncept, tak se významně měnily i postavy. Postava budoucího Luka Skywalkera se z šedesátiletého generála stala členem rodiny trpaslíků, pašerák Han Solo byl nejdříve velká, zelená příšera s žábrami. Chewbacca se však příliš nezměnil: podobně jako aljašský malamut Indiana dělal společnost Lucasovi, tak on byl vždy věrný společník Hana Sola. Síla byla v příběhu nejdříve znázorněna v podobě Kyber-krystalu ― "galaktického svatého grálu". Hotový scénář byl ovšem příliš dlouhý na jeden film, Lucas jej ovšem odmítl zkrátit. Místo toho převedl jeho první třetinu do podoby vhodné pro jeden film s tím, že zbytek ponechá pro možná pokračování, která se s Novou nadějí stala základem původní trilogie. Lucas najal Ralpha McQuarrie, malíře konceptů, aby vytvořil kresby některých scén ze scénáře. Když poté studiu scénář dodával, přiložil k němu i několik McQuarrieho prací. 20th Century Fox poskytli rozpočet 8 250 000 $, díky úspěchu Amerických graffiti se navíc Lucasovi podařilo vyjednat práva na pokračování a zisky z prodeje souvisejících produktů, které se staly základem finančního úspěchu celé ságy. left|Natáčení vesmírných stíhaček|thumb V roce 1975 Lucas založil vlastní společnost na výrobu vizuálních efektů ― Industrial Light & Magic, protože zjistil, že oddělení vizuálních efektů 20th Century Fox bylo zrušeno. ILM začala svou práci na Star Wars ve skladišti v kalifornském Van Nuys. Velké množství efektů bylo vyrobeno s použitím techniky umožňující řízení pohybu kamery, která s pomocí relativně malých modelů a pomalu se pohybující kamery dokáže vytvořit iluzi velikosti a rychlého pohybu. Modely vesmírných lodí byly vytvořeny na základě návrhů Joa Johnstona, McQuarrieho maleb a samozřejmě instrukcí George Lucase. Při vytváření vizuální podoby světa Star Wars Lucas přísně dbal na to, aby se odlišoval od ostatních sci-fi světů jistou dávkou "ošuntělosti", prakticky všechna zařízení, lodě a budovy ve Původní trilogii tak vypadají staře, špinavě a opotřebovaně. Když konečně 22. března 1976 v tuniské poušti začalo natáčení prvních scén z planety Tatooine, Lucas se již první týden opozdil za plánem kvůli bouři, nefungujícím rekvizitám a poruchám elektroniky. Ani poté, co se produkce přesunula do mnohem jistějších podmínek Elstree Studios blízko Londýna, problémy nepřestaly. Filmový štáb se jen pramálo zajímal o úspěch filmu. Většina lidí považovala projekt za "film pro děti" a jen stěží brala svou práci vážně. Herec Anthony Baker později přiznal, že si celou dobu myslel, že Star Wars budou velký průšvih. Harrison Ford se domníval, že celý koncept je "divný", mimojiné proto, že se tu vyskytovala princezna s houskami místo vlasů a něco, co nazýval "obrem v opičím kostýmu". Ford také kritizoval dialogy, když Lucasovi řekl: "Můžeš tyhle sračky napsat, Georgi, ale určitě ne vyslovit." right|Lucas s kamerou|thumb Lucas měl rozepře s hlavním kameramanem Gilbertem Taylorem, kterého producent Gary Kurtz častoval slovy jako "stará škola" či "podivín". Kvůli svým kořenům v nezávislém filmu byl totiž Lucas zvyklý si určovat většinu aspektů díla sám. Jeho specifické připomínky k práci kamery ale byly uraženým Taylorem odmítány s tím, že Lucas překračuje platné meze. Lucas následně podléhal návalům frustrace z toho, že kostýmy, kulisy a další prvky filmu úplně neodpovídaly jeho původní vizi Star Wars. Také málo mluvil s herci, kteří cítili, že vyžaduje příliš mnoho na to, jak málo instrukcí jim dává. Jeho pokyny hercům se totiž často sestávaly pouze ze slov "rychleji" a "intenzivněji". Ladd pomohl Lucasovi alespoň tím, že mírnil nespokojenost členů výkonné rady studia, způsobenou narůstajícím rozpočtem a komplikovanými návrhy scénáře. Přesto poté, co se výroba opozdila o dva týdny za plánem, Ladd oznámil Lucasovi, že musí skončit do dvou týdnů, nebo bude nucen výrobu ukončit. Štáb se tedy rozdělil do tří samostatných skupin, vedených Lucasem, Kurtzem a produkčním vedoucím Robertem Wattsem. S tímto novým systémem se projektu podařilo splnit lhůtu studia. Star Wars byly původně určeny pro uvedení o Vánocích roku 1976, avšak zpoždění posunula premiéru až na léto 1977. Již velmi znepokojený Lucas byl takřka šokován, když první sestřih filmu od jeho střihače byla "naprostá katastrofa". Poté, co se neúspěšně pokoušel přesvědčit původního střihače, aby film sestříhal podle něho, nahradil jej raději Paulem Hirshem a Richardem Chewem. Dovolil také své tehdejší ženě Marcii Lucas, aby napomohla stříhacímu procesu, zatímco stříhala film Lucasova přítele Martina Scorseseho New York, New York. Richard Chew zjistil, že první střih má příliš málo energické tempo; byl sestříhán příliš podle učebnic: scény byly vyvedeny za pomoci celkových záběrů, které přecházely v deatily. Tempo tak bylo diktováno spíše herci, než střihem. Hirsch a Chew pracovali souběžně na dvou cívkách; kdo skončil první, pokračoval další. Během natáčení se herci snažili Lucase všemožně rozptýlit, protože trpěl často depresemi. V jednu chvíli byl dokonce natolik vyčerpaný, že mu s diagnózou vysokého krevního tlaku a vyčerpání bylo doporučeno omezit své psychické vypětí. Postprodukce byla stejně tak hektická kvůli tlaku od 20th Century Fox. Nadto byl Mark Hamill zraněn v obličeji při dopravní nehodě, což znemožnilo jakékoli další dotáčky. left|Natáčení exploze|thumb Mezitím se ILM pustila do výroby dosud nevídaných speciálních efektů. Společnost utratila půlku ze svého rozpočtu na čtyři záběry, které Lucas považoval za nepřijatelné. Navíc začaly kolovat pověry o tom, že pracovníci ILM postrádají disciplínu, které Lucase přinutily k tomu, aby všechny neustále popoháněl k naplnění časového rozvrhu. Se stovkou zbývajících záběrů, které bylo nutné dokončit, byla ILM přinucena vyhotovit roční práci za šest měsíců. Když Lucas promítal raný sestřih filmu svým přátelům, mezi nimiž byli Brian De Palma, John Milius a Steven Spielberg, jejich reakce byly nevalné. Spielberg, který prohlásil, že jako jediný si tehdy film užil, věřil že tato rozpačitost pramenila z toho, že snímku ještě scházely tehdy nehotové speciální efekty. Na rozdíl od toho však tyto rané Star Wars sklidily velký úspěch u Alana Ladda Jr. a dalších představitelů 20th Century Fox. Jeden z nich, Gareth Wigan, se během projekce rozbplakal a poté Lucasovi řekl: "To je ten nejlepší film, jaký jsem kdy viděl." Pro Lucase, který předtím od šéfů studia příliš velkou podporu nepocítil, to bylo velké překvapení a zadostiučinění. Ačkoli zpoždění nakonec zvýšila rozpočet z 8 na 11 milionů $, film zůstal nejlevnějším ze všech snímků celé ságy. Uvedení Jako marketingový ředitel Star Wars byl produkční společností Lucasfilm Ltd. zaměstnán Charles Lippincott. Protože u 20th Century Fox dávali filmu kromě licencovaných triček a plakátů jen zanedbatelnou reklamu, Lippincott byl nucen se obrátit jiným směrem. Dojednal se Stanem Lee, Royem Thomasem a potažmo společností Marvel Comics smlouvu o vydání komiksové adaptace, zatímco knižní se chopili Del Rey Books. S předpokladem, že Star Wars budou poraženy ostatními letními filmy, jako byl například Polda a bandita, 20th Century Fox posunula datum premiéry na středu před Dnem obětí válek ― na 25. září 1977. Film si však objednalo jen velmi málo kin, a tak u 20th Century Fox přistoupili k opatření, které požadovalo, aby si kino, které bude chtít kopii tehdy očekávaného hitu Druhá strana půlnoci, přikoupilo i Star Wars. Protože se film stal okamžitým hitem, během tří týdnu o premiéry se hodnota akcií 20th Century Fox zdvojnásobila na rekordní hodnotu. Před rokem 1977 byl největší roční zisk společnosti 37 000 000 $; v roce 1977 to bylo 79 000 000 $. Během premiéry bývaly před kinem dlouhé fronty. Dokonce i lidé z technického oddělení filmu, jako byli výrobci modelů, byli žádáni o autogramy. Ačkoli kulturní neutralita pomáhala filmu získat mezinárodní úspěch, Ladd byl před premiérou v Japonsku velmi nervózní. Po skončení japonské premiéry ho tak čekal velký šok, když publikum bylo zcela zticha. Později mu ale bylo vysvětleno, že to je v Japonsku pro film ta největší pocta. Mezitím tisíce lidí přihlíželo slavnosti u Grauman's Chinese Theatre, kde C-3PO, R2-D2 a Darth Vader umístili své otisky do chodníku. Na děti, které si mezitím Star Wars oblíbily, ale u vánočních stromečků místo hraček od jediného licencovaného producenta Kenner Toys čekaly pouze zabalené kupóny, které si mohly v hračky proměnit až v březnu 1978. V roce 1978, na vrcholu popularity, přišli za Lucasem zástupci Smith-Hemion Productions s myšlenkou, která později vyústila v The Star Wars Holiday Special. Výsledkem bylo velké zklamání, od kterého se Lucas distancoval. Star Wars a posléze Nová naděje byla v kinech oficiálně uváděna v letech 1978, 1979, 1981, 1982 a 1997. Speciální edice left|Plakát speciální edice|thumb Poté, co ILM s velkým úspěchem použila počítačem vytvořených filmových efektů u Jurského parku Stevena Spielberga, Lucas usoudil, že digitální technologie mohou vizuální podobu Star Wars přiblížit k jeho původním představám. A tak byla ku příležitosti 20. výročí uvedení celá Nová naděje zremasterována a znovuuvedena v kinech, společně s Impérium vrací úder a Návratem Jediho. Tato Speciální edice obsahovala záběry a scény, které byly v době vydání nedosažitelné, zamítnuté či nekvalitně provedené kvůli finančním, technickým a časovým důvodům. I když šlo povětšinou o drobné a spíše kosmetické zásahy, mnoho fanoušků se domnívá, že film znehodnotily. Paradoxně největší kritiku nesklidila přidaná scéna rozmluvy Hana a Jabby, ale zdánlivá drobnost ― ve Speciální edici se při přestřelce Hana a Greeda změnilo pořadí výstřelů. Zatímco původně Han zákeřně vystřelí jako první, po změnách je prvním střelcem Greedo. Tento zásah vyvolal vznik iniciativy, jejímž mottem je věta "Han shot first." ("Han střílel první.") Vydání na DVD right|Lícní část obalu DVD vydaného v roce 2004|thumb Nová naděje byla na DVD poprvé vydána 21. září 2004 v balení s názvem Star Wars Trilogy společně s Impérium vrací úder a Návratem Jediho a bonusovým diskem. Všechny filmy byly opět digitálně obnoveny a remasterovány. George Lucas podobně jako u Speciální edice přistoupil k určitým změnám. Filmové DVD obsahuje zvukovou stopu s kometáři George Lucase, Bena Burtta, Dennise Murena, a Carrie Fisher. DVD Nová naděje bylo vydáno ještě dvakrát. Důležité je především vydání v limitované edici od 12. září do 31. prosince na dvou discích. Jako bonus byla totiž na druhém disku přidána původní verze snímku bez digitálních úprav. Té se však dostalo kritiky kvůli tomu, že pocházela z neanamorfního zdroje z roku 1993, uloženém na médiu Laserdisc, a nebyla převedena za použití moderních technik. Reakce Star Wars začínaly ve 32 biografech a díky překonáváním rekordů v návštěvnosti se staly jedním z prvních filmových blockbusterů a stále zůstávají jedním z finančně nejúspěšnějších filmů všech dob. Jen za první víkend v širší distribuci utržily 6 803 951 $. Film se tak stal trhákem roku a nejvýdělečnějším filmem své doby. Překonán byl až snímkem Stevena Spielberga E.T. - Mimozemšťan roku 1982. (S následujícími obnovenými projekcemi se Star Wars opět dostaly do čela žebříčku, nicméně podlehly roku 1997 blockbusteru Jamese Camerona Titanic.) Celosvětově Nová naděje vydělala zhruba 800 000 000 $. S přihlédnutím k inflaci jde o finančně druhý nejúspěšnější snímek v USA, na prvním místě se nachází Sever proti Jihu. left|Chewie na předávání cen MTV|thumb Star Wars získaly v roce 1978 několik Oscarů. Cenu za nejlepší výpravu obdrželi John Barry, Norman Reynolds, Leslie Dilley a Roger Christian; za nejlepší kostýmy John Mollo; za střih Paul Hirsch, Marcia Lucas a Richard Chew; za vizuální efekty John Stears, John Dykstra, Richard Edlund, Grant McCune a Robert Blalack, za zvuk Don MacDougall, Ray West, Bob Minkler a Derek Ball. Třetího Oscara za původní soundtrack obdržel John Williams a cena za zvláštní přínos v oblasti zvukových efektů putovala do rukou Bena Burtta. Nominováni byli Alec Guinness (v kategorii nejlepší herec ve vedlejší roli), George Lucas (režie a původní scénář) a Gary Kurtz (produkce nejlepšího snímku). Při předávání Zlatých globů, kde byl film nominován v kategoriích nejlepší snímek ― drama, nejlepší režisér, nejlepší herec ve vedlejší roli (Alec Guiness) a nejlepší soundtrack. Film získal cenu pouze v poslední jmenované kategorii. Dále Nová naděje získala šest nominací BAFTA: nejlepší film, nejlepší střih, nejlepší kostýmy, nejlepší produkce/výprava, nejlepší zvuk (proměněno) a nejlepší soundtrack (proměněno). Williamsův soundtrack vyhrál cenu Grammy za nejlepší album sounstracku k filmu či televiznímu programu. Star Wars mají na svém kontě i cenu Hugo. V roce 1997 získal Chewbacca filmovou cenu MTV za celoživotní přínos díky své práci na trilogii Star Wars. Hudba Lucasovým požadavkem při vytváření hudby pro Star Wars bylo to, aby byla melodická a používala příznačné motivy pro významné postavy a události, podobně jako tomu je v operách Richarda Wagnera. A tak když Lucas zadával práci skladateli Johnu Williamsovi, dodal mu k tomu pro pochopení i vlastní výběr klasických děl. Proto Williamsova hudba ke Star Wars někdy připomíná tvorbu některých klasických skladatelů. Hlavní hudební motivy * Star Wars - Hlavní motiv * Motiv princezny Leii * Motiv Síly Zvuk Nová naděje byla původně uváděna s monofonním zvukem, avšak premiérový 70 mm filmový pás byl jedním z prvních příkladů užití prostorového zvuku pro komerční promítání od dob experimentů s technologiemi Cinerama a Cinemascope z raných 50. let. Zdroje a inspirace Více na Inspirace George Lucase Film čerpal inspiraci z bezpočtu zdrojů. Tento známý fakt, který je typický pro proces tvorby všech mýtů, potvrdil i George Lucas v mnoha rozhovorech. left|Skrytá pevnost|thumb Lucas přiznal, že na něj měl velký vliv snímek Skrytá pevnost, natočený roku 1958 Akira Kurosawou. Projevuje se to například na zjevné podobnosti dvou komických rolníků ze Skryté pevnosti s C-3PO a R2-D2. Scény, kdy se dvojice droidů octne osamocena na povrchu Tatooine z Kurosawova díla přímo citují. V anglickém znění hovoří Motti o "skryté pevnosti" ("hidden fortress") těsně před tím, než Vader utne jeho řeč uprostřed posledního slova. Napínavá scéna útoku na Hvězdu smrti byla vytvořena podle filmu z 50. let The Dam Busters, ve kterém bombaredéry Lancester z RAF útočí na německé přehrady, aby narušili průmyslovou činnost v Porúří. Z tohoto filmu byly také využity mnohé dialogy, navíc kameraman The Dam Busters Gilbert Taylor natáčel pro Novou naději sekvence s filmovými triky. Útok na Hvězdu smrti je také připomínkou filmu Battle of Britain. Jde především o podobné záběry pilotů v kokpitu, rádiovou komunikace mezi nimi, kódová označení podle barev, užití orchestrální hudby či závěrečná bojovou scénu bez dialogů. Dalším často citovaným zdrojem scén je film 633 Squadron. V něm se objevuje stejné schéma jako u závěrečné bitvy ― nálet stíhačů úzkým korytem na cíl na jeho konci. I skutečná druhá světová válka měla na Hvězdné války významný dopad. Existuje jistá analogie mezi stroji Povstalců a Impéria a stíhačkami amerického námořnictva a Japonského císařství během války v Pacifiku. Zatímco povstalecké X-Wingy jsou masivnější, odolnější, s větší palebnou silou (obdobně jako tehdejší stroje, vzlétající z amerických letadlových lodí), imperiální stíhačky TIE jsou rychlejší, lehčí a ovladatelnější (stejně jako jejich předobrazy ― slavná japonská Zera. To reflektují i kostýmy: povstalečtí piloti mají oranžové kombinézy, tak jako američtí letci v Pacifiku. Podoby kokpitů stíhaček TIE či Millenium Falcon vycházejí z kokpitů tehdejších bombardérů. Helma lorda Vadera připomíná přilbu japonských samurajů. left|Triumf vůle|thumb Planeta Tatooine je podobná Arrakis z knihy Franka Herberta Duna, ačkoli je třeba připustit, že pouštní planety nejsou výsadou Duny. Planeta Mongo z komiksů o Flashi Gordonovi je také pouštní. Star Wars obecně naplňují konvenci běžnou ve vesmírných operách, podle které planety reprezentují vždy jedno přírodní prostředí Země. Musí tedy existovat čistě pouštní planeta, vodní, pralesní, atd. Závěrečný ceremoniál, spojený s předáním medailí, připomíná dlouhou scénu z nacistického propagandistického filmu Leni Riefenstahl Triumf vůle. Obě scény znázorňují velký a nadšený dav v prostorné lokaci, s čelním stupínkem, kde stojí vůdce. Neuvedené scény Více na Vystřižené scény ze Star Wars Novelizace Více na Hvězdné války: Z dobrodružství Luka Skywalkera Novelizace filmu byla publikována v prosinci 1976, šest měsíců před premiérou. Na obalu byl jako autor uveden George Lucas, avšak ve skutečnosti ji napsal Alan Dean Foster, který později přispěl do Expandovaného univerza vůbec prvním románem Splinter of the Mind's Eye. Zajímavostí je také to, jak kniha měnila svůj název. Poprvé byla kniha vydána pod jménem Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker, jehož český ekvivalent byl použit i v českém vydání. Později bylo jméno ořezáno na prosté Star Wars, ke kterému bylo nakonec podobně jako u filmu přidán podtitul: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. V románu lze nalézt některé scény, které se v originálním filmu nevyskytují (setkání Luka a Biggse u stanice Tosche) či které byly přidány v reedicích (Han a Jabba v doku 94). Některé scény z reedicí, jako například ta s detailem stormtroopera jedoucího na dewbackovi, se v pozdějších výtiscích objevují v podobě obrazové přílohy. Některé detaily knihy s filmem nesouhlasí, například Luke má při útoku na Hvězdu smrti kódové označení Modrý Pět, místo filmového Rudý Pět. Smlouvu s Del Rey Books o vydání knihy uzavřel Charles Lippincott v listopadu 1976, ovšem již k únoru 1977 bylo prodáno půl milionu výtisků. Rozhlasová hra Více na Star Wars (rozhlas). Adaptace Star Wars jakožto rozhlasové hry byla napsána Brianem Daleym a režírována Johnem Maddenem. Byla vysílána v síti amerických stanic National Public Radio v roce 1981. Vznikla i za přispění samotného George Lucase, který na ni NPR věnoval práva. V pořadu byla zachována jak hudba Johna Williamse, tak i zvuky Bena Burtta. I Mark Hamill (Luke Skywalker) a Anthony Daniels (C-3PO) si zopakovali své role. Tato rozhlasová hra je také unikátní tím, že se v ní objevují scény vynechané ve finálním sestřihu filmu. Je to především Lukovo pozorování vesmírné bitvy nad Tatooinem skrze dalekohled či závod skyhopperů nebo Vaderův výslech princezny Leii. V kánonu Star Wars má tato rozhlasová hra nejvyšší úroveň, jde o G-kánon. Komiks Během let bylo vydáno mnoho komiksových adaptací filmu: Společnost Marvel Comics započala svou Star Wars sérii se šestidílnou adaptací filmu, napsanou Royem Thomasem a ilustrovanou Howardem Chaykinem. Současně s uvedením Speciální edice roku 1997 vydalo Dark Horse Comics novou Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition (komiks)|čtyřdílnou adaptaci], napsanou Brucem Jonesem a ilustrovanou Eduardem Barretem. Adaptace v podobě manga, ilustrovaná Hisao Tamakim, byla vydána v Japonsku vydána roku 1997 a rok později i ve Spojených státech. V roce 1978 pracoval Al Williamson na adaptaci v podobě komiksového stripu, ta ovšem nebyla nikdy uveřejněna. Drobnosti *Hlavní natáčení začalo 22. března 1976 a skončilo 16. června 1976. *ILM završila natáčení 22. dubna 1977, a to záběrem 110P s hvězdným destruktorem. *Obi-Wan ve filmu říká, že přestal užívat jména "Obi-Wan" před tím, než se Luke narodil. Ačkoli se to ve filmové Pomstě Sithů neobjevuje, v novelizaci Obi-Wan říká, že bude užívat jméno Ben, před tím, než Padmé Amidala začne rodit. *Jméno James Earl Jones se původně neobjevuje v závěrečných titulcích. Jones tehdy měl dojem, že nemá na filmu dostatečné zásluhy. Jeho jméno bylo přidáno až v reedici z roku 1997. Kupodivu je však podepsán v úvodu o rok mladšího The Star Wars Holiday Special. *Charakteristické dýchání Dartha Vadera bylo vytvořeno z dechu zvukového mistra Bena Burtta, nahraného pomocí mikrofonu umístěného v regulátoru dýchacího přístroje pro potápění. *Na konci filmu obdrží oba hlavní mužští hrdinové medaile, nikoli však Chewbacca. Na něj zbyla pouze poslední promluva ve filmu. *Anglické znění Nové naděje má ze všech Star Wars filmů nejvíce případů klení. *Pokud by film nebyl kasovně úspěšný, Lucas plánoval převést román Splinter of the Mind's Eye do podoby nízkorozpočtového pokračování. Proto se děj románu odehrává takřka celý na mlhou pokryté planetě. Navíc Harrison Ford v době psaní knihy ještě nebyl upsán pro pokračování Star Wars, proto se ve Splinter of the Mind's Eye neobjevuje Han Solo. *Tuskenský nájezdník, ztělesněný kaskadérem Peterem Diamondem, který zaútočí na Luka, pozvedl svou holi pouze jednou. Střihači Paul Hirsch a Richard Chew jeho pohyb převinuli a pustili pozadu, takže ve výsledku svoji zbraň zvedá několikrát. *Celý projekt trápily četné nesnáze. Během jednoho dne natáčení zažila produkce první bouřku a déšť v Tunisku za posledních 50 let. Ta zcela zničila solnou planinu, kde se natáčela scéna z Larsovy farmy. ILM plodila chaos, zatímco vytvářela převratné filmové efekty. Navíc na Lucase tlačilo studio 20th Century Fox. George Lucas musel být ze všeho dokonce hospitalizován srdeční příhodě. *Kenner Toys byla jediná společnost, která zakoupila licenci na výrobu předmětů s motivy filmu; i ona předpokládala, že Star Wars budou propadák, a tak vyrobí jen pár hraček. Jakmile se však Nová naděje stala hitem, firma byla zcela neschopná dodat dostatek zboží na vánoční trh. *Dva střelci v šachtě superlaseru Hvězdy smrti jsou ve skutečnosti výrobci modelů z ILM - Grant McCune a Joe Johnston. *Některé dřívější propagační materiály zdůrazňovaly romantický vztah Luka a Leii, znázorněný polibkem pro štěstí před přeletem propasti na Hvězdě smrti a polibkem před bitou o Yavin. Tato tendence se ujala i v odvozených komiksech a taktéž Fosterově románu Splinter of the Mind's Eye. Vyjma trucovitého polibku Luka a Leii v Impérium vrací úder (a také vášnivého polibku z vystřižené scény) však byl milostný náhled na jejich vztah potlačen, když Lucas začal rozvíjet vztah mezi Leiou a Hanem Solo. Nakonec byl zcela odvržen poté, co v Návratu Jediho vyšlo najevo, že jsou sourozenci. *''Millenium Falcon'' byl navržen podle hamburgeru položeného vedle olivy. *Zvuk stíhaček TIE byl vytvořen kombinací sloního křiku a zvuku automobilu jedoucího po mokrém podkladu. *''Nová naděje'' byla v průběhu práce na scénáři několikrát přejmenována, jednou i na Starkillerova dobrodružství. *''Epizoda IV'' původně neměla podtitul, šlo zkrátka o Star Wars. Podtitul Nová naděje se objevil až s příchodem pokračování Star Wars Epizoda V: Impérium vrací úder roku 1981, kdy bylo potřeba film odlišit při reedici spojené s uvedením sequelu. V přístupné verzi revidovaného čtvrtého návrhu scénáře z roku 1976 však toto jméno bylo přítomno (alespoň podle "The Art of Star Wars" z roku 1979). Celý titul tehdy zněl Star Wars, Epizoda IV: Nová naděje, ze Zápisu Whillů *Jde o jediný Star Wars snímek, v kterém nevystupuje Yoda ani Palpatine. Yoda není ani zmíněn, jelikož tehdy ještě nebyl jakožto postava vytvořen. Palpatine (jehož jméno není ve Staré trilogii nikdy vyřčeno) je zmíněn, ovšem pouze jako "císař". *Původně Lucas nestál o tom aby se Harrison Ford ucházel o roli Hana Soloa, protože chtěl pro ústřední trojici postav vybrat nějaké neznámé herce, a Ford již spolupracoval na Lucasových Amerických graffitech. Avšak Harrison Ford byl do castingu přeci jen zapojen a to tak, že předčítal repliky Hana Sola při výběru dalších rolí. Lucas tak nakonec přeci jen usoudil, že Ford jeho představě Hana Sola vyhovuje nejvíce. Roli Hana Sola tak sebral mimojiné Kurtu Rusellovi či Nicku Noltemu nebo Perry Kingovi, který si roli slavného pašeráka zahrál alespoň v rozhlase. *Pouze v tomto jediném Star Wars snímku nezazní Williamsův slavný Imperiální pochod, v žádné ze svých variací. Je tomu tak proto, že byl složen až pro Impérium vrací úder. *Zvuk R2-D2 nejsou zcela neorganické. Některé byly vytvořeny ze zvuků malého dítěte. *''Star Wars'' byly nejprve promítány pouze ve čtyřiceti biografech. V třiceti devíti z nich překonaly dosavadní rekordy. *Aby se dostali do cely s princeznou Leiou, Luka a Han předstířají, že jsou vojáci a že transportují Chewbaccu jako vězně. Nahlásí přitom velícímu dozorci, že jej převádějí do vězeňského bloku 1138. To je jasný odkaz na první Luucasův film THX 1138. *Peter Sumner, který hrál (v titulcích neuvedenou) roli poručíka Pola Treiduma (to je ten, který říká "TK-421, proč nejste na svém místě?"), si zopakoval svou roli ve Star Wars fanfilmu The Dark Redemption. *Když byl film v roce 1977 uveden, malý Ewan McGregor se šel se svými sourozenci podívat do kina na svého strýce Denise Lawsona, který hrál Wedge Antillese. *George Lucas nikdy neplánoval použít pro Dartha Vadera hlas muže, jenž byl v jeho kostýmu. David Prowse měl totiž znatelný anglický přízvuk a nepříliš hrozivý hlas. Původně chtěl, aby Vadera namluvil Orson Welles. Později však své rozhodnutí změnil, protože mu Wellsův hlas připadal příliš známý. Obsadil tak raději mnohem méně známého Jamese Earla Jonese. Prowse však nebyl příliš potěšen. *Před tím, než Ben Burtt nastoupil jako zvukový designer filmu, ucházel se o roli Luka Skywalkera. *Když Chewbacca ve filmu poprvé vstupuje do kokpitu Millennium Falcon, cvrnkne svojí hlavou do malého páru hracích kostek. Po celý zbytek filmu ani v pokračováních už po nich však není ani památky. *Mnoho z krajinných záběrů Yavinu 4 bylo natočeno v ruinách mayského města Tikal. *Při natáčení v interiérech Hvězdy smrti musela být ňadra Carrie Fisher stažena pruhem látky, aby se při běhu přestala pohupovat. *Když vojáci proniknou dveřmi místnosti, ve které se na Hvězdě smrti schovávají C-3PO a R2-D2, jeden z nich se nešikovně udeří hlavou o dveře. Původně šlo o nedopatření, ke kterému byl později přidán i zvuk. *Ačkoli je ústřední postavou, Luke se objevuje až zhruba po osmnácti minutách filmu. Více *''The Making of Star Wars'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' Externí odkazy *Oficiální stránka na StarWars.com *Archiv obrazových průvodců na StarWars.com *Star Wars Epizoda IV: Nová naděje na Česko-Slovenské filmové databázi *Star Wars Epizoda IV: Nová naděje na anglické Wikipedii *Scénář filmu *Databáze herců ve Star Wars Category:Filmy